Una Nueva Alumna en la Wammy's House
by Mayu and IA
Summary: \-Ella estaba harta de que su hermano se alejara cada vez más...-/ \-Ella quería irse y no volver...-/ \-Pero algo la une a Los Ángeles...-/ \-BB y su lado Bipolar...-/ *-Chapter 5 subido!-* *-Mal Summary TT.TT-*
1. Prólogo: Una Nueva Alumna

**Disclaimer:** Death Note no me pertenece, le pertenece a Tsugumi Ōba y a Takeshi Obata.

Por fiiin, puedo escribir :D. Bueno he decidido hacer 2 historias… ¡A la vez! O.o

Bueno…Esta historia irá de una chica que entra a al Wammy's House…Pero algo es extraño… (Como en la canción de Bad End Night XD)

¡Descubrid el qué!

**-II-**

**Información:**

-Habla.-

_-Pensamientos.-_

**-Grito muy fuerte.-**

**(N/A:** Notas de la Autora.**)**

_**-Cambio de escena…-**_

* * *

**Prólogo: Una Chica Nueva…**

Un chico albino estaba en su cuarto, como siempre, jugando. De repente un ruido se escucha en la puerta de entrada anunciando la llegada de un nuevo visitante a la mansión…

-¿Será Watari que ha vuelto o…?-Empezó el chico albino, pero no le dio tiempo a continuar por que el coche había entrado y de él bajaba Watari.- Bueno…Sólo es Watari…

Sin embargo Watari fue a la puerta trasera y de ella salió una chica peli-negra, con un ligero tono azul, con los ojos tapados por el flequillo y la boca ligeramente abierta, parecía observarlo todo…Y digo parecía porque, como he dicho anteriormente, el flequillo le tapaba los ojos. Vestía un kimono negro con detalles de flores en rojo y las mangas eran tan largas que le tapaban completamente las manos y aún le sobraban unos 15 cm, por debbajó el kimono le iba justo y tapaba sus pies.

De repente, la chica miro hacia la habitación del albino y sonrió sádicamente, cosa que al chico asustó por dentro, pero no se movió.

_-¿Pero qué…? Vaya otra chica más que intentará en la Wammy's House…Seguramente ya se cree especial…-_Razonó él.

La chica caminó lentamente por el sendero hasta la mansión, todos sus pequeños habitantes la miraron, curiosos, entonces Watari habló a la chica, obviamente, nadie podía escuchar de que hablaban.

El albino dejó de mirar por la ventana y se dirigió de nuevo con sus juguetes. Escuchó como la chica subía las escaleras siguiendo a Watari. Lo extraño era que se dirigían a su cuarto.

"Toc, Toc" (N/A: Que sonidos los míos XD)

-Pasa…-Respondió el chico ante los golpes.

-Near…-Dijo Watari.-Necesito que le enseñes la Wammy's House a…-Watari se paró y miró a la chica, como si le preguntara su nombre.

-Tsuki…-Respondió ella.

-A Tsuki mientras le voy a buscar una habitación, por favor…-Dijo el anciano.

-…-Near se lo pensó unos instantes y luego respondió:-Claro…-Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta.-Vamos…-Le dijo a la chica, ésta pareció comprender al instante y semovió al lado de Near.

Caminaron por el orfanato y mientras Near le iba diciendo donde estaba todo.

-Creo…Que ya sé dónde está todo…-Dijo la chica hablando por primera vez.

-Bueno…Entonces yo me retiro…

-Vale… Arigatou-Dijo ella.

**-Más tarde en la habitación de Near…-**

-_Vaya…Parece que esa chica ha venido para quedarse… ¡Que ingenua…!-_Pensó el albino.

**-En la habitación de Mello y Matt…-**

-Hola Mello…-Dijo un peli-rojo acercándose a su cama con un videojuego encendido y sin dejar de mirar a la pantalla.

-Hola Matt…-Dijo Mello mientras comía chocolate.-¿Alguna novedad…?

-Ninguna…-Respondió el otro sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla.-¡Oh bueno, por ahí dicen que ha llegado una chica nueva…!-Dijo Matt pausando el juego y mirando a Mello.-Pero que es muy rara…-Esto último lo dijo muy bajito.

-¿Una chica nueva…? ¿Y que es muy rara…?-Preguntó Mello, quién había escuchado todo lo que su amigo dijo.

-Si…-Respondió Matt._-_ Es más rara de lo que te imaginas.

-Bueno…-Respondió el.-Aquí todos somos raros… ¿No?

-Ya pero ella… ¿Tiene un aura oscura…? No creo en esto, pero… Es la única manera de definirlo…

-Um…Tengo que ver a esa chica…-Se dijo Mello a sí mismo.

**-En otra habitación…-**

-Arigatou Watari, por dejarme entrar en la Wammy's House…-Dijo Tsuki mientras le hacía una reverencia a Watari.

-No hay de que, para eso se creó este orfanato…-Dijo Watari mientras se despedía con la mano.-Buenas Noches, Tsuki…-Dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Buenas Noches…-Acto seguido la chica fue hasta un sillón y se quedó allí dormida.

**-Al día siguiente…-**

A Tsuki no la enviaron a clases porque aún tenía que superar lo de sus padres y adaptarse al orfanato.

En esos momentos a Matt lo enviaron a la clase de al lado a buscar unos papeles que el profesor había olvidado y se encontró con Tsuki.

-Hola em…-Comenzó Matt.

-Tsuki…-Respondió ella.

-Hola Tsuki… ¿Qué haces por aquí…?-Matt un poco incomodado por el "aura malvada" que emitía Tsuki, cosa que a ella le encantaba: Ella adoraba ver como la gente se ponía nerviosa ante su extraña presencia.

-Pues dar un paseo…-Respondió Tsuki, tan tranquila como L.

-¿No deberías estar en clase…?-Preguntó el peli-rojo.

-No…De momento no iré y por cierto… ¿Tu no deberías estar en la tuya…?-Respondió y preguntó la peli-negra.

-¡Anda es verdad! Nos vemos luego, ¿eh?-Respondió este.

-Si…-Dijo ella mirándolo con curiosidad.

-Adiós…-Y Matt entró en la clase de enfrente.-_¿Por qué no se aparta el flequillo…? ¿Qué le pasará en los ojos…?_

-Jiji, ese chico es interesante…-Murmuró Tsuki.-Tengo que volver a verlo.-Dijo ella mientras se quitaba el pelo de uno de sus ojos y dejaba ver un ojo violeta con la marca de una zarpa atravesándolo, pero sin entrar en él, como si la hubieran arañado, pero se hubieran saltado el ojo. Dicho esto rápidamente lo ocultó de nuevo bajo su flequillo. Y después siguió caminado por el pasillo.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

Recordad que los prólogos siempre son cortos…

Bueno… Esta historia va a tardar bastante más que la otra… I'm sorry U.U

Por cierto, en el próximo capítulo va a hacer su aparición L :D


	2. Chapter 1: ¿L? ¿Quién es L?

**Disclaimer:** Death Note no me pertenece, le pertenece a Tsugumi Ōba y a Takeshi Obata.

_**-II-**_

Bueno el segundo capítulo llegó más rápido de lo que imaginaba…

Sigo haciendo dos historias OWO

Espero que haya más rewiew o no continúo y me centro en la otra -.-

_**-II-**_

**Información:**

-Habla.-

_-Pensamientos.-_

**-Grito muy fuerte.-**

**(N/A:** Notas de la Autora.**)**

(Traducciones.)

_**-Cambio de escena…-**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: ¿L? ¿Quién es L?**_

**_-A la mañana siguiente en la Wammy's House…-_**

-¡Ha venido, ha venido…!-Gritaban algunos niños, otros no gritaban, pero corrían espaleras abajo todo lo rápido que podían y Mello, como era domingo, estaba intentando dormir.

-¡Callaos de una…!-Pero no le dio tiempo a continuar porque uno gritó:

-¡Es L, L ha vuelto!-En cuanto el niño dijo eso, Mello fue corriendo a despertar a su compañero, pero descubrió que ya se había levantado. Después de eso Mello se vistió rápidamente y bajó para ver a su héroe.

En el recibidor un hombre vestido con una camiseta blanca y unos vaqueros negros estaba junto a los niños, hablando con ellos. Tenía el pelo negro y muy desordenado y los ojos desorbitados. De repente miró hacia las escaleras y vió allí a sus tres sucesores: Near; el primero, Mello; el segundo y Matt; el tercero.

-Hola chicos…-Dijo el hombre y todos los niños se giraron para mirarlos.

-Hola L…-Dijeron sus tres sucesores a la vez.

De repente Tsuki se asomó por el balcón y L giró la cabeza para mirarla, se quedó viéndola por unos instantes y ella a él.

-¿Watari…?-Después L se separó de los niños y se fue a hablar con Watari y Roger en privado.

_**-En el despacho de Roger…-**_

-¿Dónde estaba…? ¿Por eso he tenido que venir aquí…? ¿Porqué no ha venido conmigo…?-Preguntaba L sin parar.

_**-En la primera planta…-**_

-Vaya así que acabas de conocer a L…-Comenzó Mello y se paró a pensar que mote ponerle.-… ¡Mezurashii!

-¿Rara…?-Preguntó Near.-¿No se te ocurre otro mote…?

-¡Cállate copo de nieve!-Gritó Mello.

-…-Ni Matt, ni Tsuki dijeron nada.

Y Mello y Near comenzaron a discutir, mejor dicho, Mello insultaba a Near y él no decía nada.

-Por cierto… ¿Quién es L?-Preguntó Tsuki.

-¡¿No lo sabes…?!-Preguntó Matt y Near y Mello la miraron como si fuera la cosa más rara del mundo.

-Pues no…-Respondió ella.

-Pues es ese chico que acaba de entrar al despacho de Roger…-Dijo Mello.

-…-Tsuki lo "miró" con extrañeza. **(N/A: **O parecía que le miraba XD.**)-**Pero si él…-Pero no le dio tiempo a continuar porque L salió del despacho de Roger, y todos los niños se abalanzaron sobre él para hacerle preguntas.

-¿Y L cuando…?

-¿Fuiste a Los Ángeles por el caso B.B…?

-¿Por qué tuviste que…?

-Vaya tonterías…-Dijo el rubio, harto de tantos gritos. Pero los niños no le hicieron ni caso.

-Tsuki…-Todos miraron a L.-Ven conmigo…

-…-Tsuki no abrió la boca y lo siguió.

-¿Qué querrá de la Mezurashii? (Rara)-Preguntó Mello a Matt.

-Ni idea…-Le respondió Matt.

-…-Near solo se revolvía un mechón de pelo, pensativo.

_**-En otra habitación…-**_

-Siéntate…-Le dijo L a Tsuki y lo mismo hizo él.

-…-Tsuki no dijo nada y se sentó. L estaba sentado de esa forma tan peculiar suya y Tsuki estaba sentada normal.

Pasaron unos minutos mirándose. L miraba a Tsuki donde se suponía que estaban sus ojos y Tsuki "miraba" a L a los ojos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó L.

-…-Tsuki no dijo nada.-Eso mismo podría preguntarte yo a ti.

-¿Me vas a responder o no…?-Preguntó de nuevo el peli-negro.

-Pues… "Ellos" murieron…-Sonrió sádicamente.** (N/A: **Es la única forma que tiene de sonreír.**)**-Mejor dicho los asesinaron…-Pero L la cortó.

-¡¿Cómo?!-Era la primera vez que L se alteraba.

-Pues eso…-Puso cara de "¿No lo sabías…?" con la boca abierta, obviamente falsa. **(N/A: **Es como las caras que ponen los psicópatas de asombro falso.**)**

-Pero… ¿Y entonces que haces aquí…?-Preguntó de nuevo L.

-Pues avisé a Watari y están investigando el caso…-Le respondió Tsuki.

-Dios… Dios…-Repetía L.-Bueno vete ya…

-Onii-San, no me eches…-Dijo Tsuki.

-…Déjame…-Le respondió L.

-¡Jo!-Dijo la peli-negra.

-Pareces disgustada y todo…

-Que bien me conoces… Sabes perfectamente que yo nunca me comportaría así… Bueno… Ya me voy…-Y salió por la puerta.

-_¿Por qué eres tan pesada __Imôto-San…?-_Se preguntó L mentalmente.

_**-Fuera de la habitación…-**_

-Tsuki… ¿Que quería L?-Preguntó Matt.

-¿Eh…? ¡Oh!, nada importante jiji…-Le respondió ella.

-Um…-Matt, Mello y Near no sabían que pensar, pero en cuanto salió L ellos fueron a hablar con L mientras ella se quedaba en la primera planta mirando a L, después de un rato se marchó a su habitación.

_**-En la habitación de Tsuki…-**_

-¿Por qué le llamarán L…? Bueno…Debe ser su nombre falso…-Se decía Tsuki a sí misma en voz alta.

-¿Con quién hablas…?-Le preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

-Con nadie Matt…-Le respondió Tsuki.

-¿Entonces…?-Preguntó Matt.

-Pues estaba… Hum… Cavilando…-Respondió ella.

-¿En voz alta…?-Preguntó de nuevo Matt.

-Si… Se me suelen escapar cosas…

-Jaja, igual que a mi.-Dijo Matt y a Tsuki se le quedó la boca un poco abierta por la risa de Matt.

-No sabía que los sucesores de L se rieran… Pensé que eran fríos y distantes como él…-Dijo Tsuki y bajó la cabeza para seguir leyendo su libro.

A Matt se le quedó cara de póker, dado que si ella no era sucesora de L… ¿Cómo sabía lo de los sucesores…?

-¿Pero cómo…?-Empezó el peli-rojo.

-¿… Puedo saber eso sin ser sucesora de L…?-Terminó ella.

-Eso…-Dijo Matt asombrado de nuevo.

-Bueno…-Miró hacia Matt.-La verdad es que…-Se levantó y se puso muy cerca de èl y le murmuró al oído:-Hi-mist-su… (Secreto) -Dicho esto, se tumbó de nuevo y continuó leyendo su libro.

Matt se quedó en su sitio quieto, porque algo le había paralizado; la cercanía de Tsuki a él, sobre todo porque los pechos de Tsuki (Que los tenía muy bien formados para su edad.) le habían rozado con uno de sus brazos y lo pudo notar mucho. Matt se sonrojó un poco, se dio la vuelta y se fue de allí lo más rápido que pudo.

-Jiji…-Dijo Tsuki.-Parace que a alguien le causamos un ronrojo…-Aunque estaba de espaldas pudo ver a Matt por el rabillo del ojo.-¿Debería o no haber hecho eso…? Jiji, yo creo que sí…

* * *

Vale, esta historia tiene los caps más cortos aún que la anterior… -.-

Edades…: L-24, Mello-15, Near-14, Matt-15 y medio, Tsuki-14 y medio.

Ok, ha habido un poco de MattxTsuki… Pero es que quiero hacerlo OWO

En el próximo capítulo…:

-¡No puede serlo! ¡No es justo!-Dijo el rubio.

-L ha hablado…-Dijo el albino.

-…-_Tsuki…_-Pensaba el peli-rojo.

**_Próximo capítulo…:_**

_**Capítulo 2: ¿Una nueva sucesora de L…?**_


	3. Capítulo 2: La Nueva Sucesora de L

**Disclaimer:** Death Note no me pertenece, le pertenece a Tsugumi Ōba y a Takeshi Obata.

**AVISO SPOILERS…**

Si no has acabado de ver la serie no veas esto, se me olvidó ponerlo en los capítulos anteriores… XD

**_-II-_**

Ok… Me he quedado sin inspiración… =]

Ya me volvió *^*

Gracias por los rewiews os quiero mucho chicas n.n

Pero quiero más :3

Ok: Capi n.n

**_-II-_**

**Información:**

-Habla.-

_-Pensamientos o narración en los Flash Back.-_

**-Grito muy fuerte.-**

-Susurro…-

_-"__Kyōfu hablando."-_ **(N/A: **Después averiguareis quien es Kyōfu.**)**

**(N/A:** Notas de la Autora.**)**

**(N/I:** Notas de Inner.**)** (¿?)

(Traducciones.)

**_-Cambio de escena…-_**

_-Flashback…-_

**_-II-_**

_**En capítulos Anteriores…:**_

-¡Ha llegado L!

-¡¿Cómo se os ocurre traerla aquí?!

-¿Quién el L…?

-¡Va a haber una Fiesta de Halloween! **(N/A**: (¿?) Os preguntareis de donde viene esto… Lo dijeron mientras Matt y Tsuki "hablaban"…**)**

**-**Hi-Mit-Su…

* * *

_**Chapter 2: La Nueva Sucesora de L…**_

_-Flashback…-_

_Una niña pequeña de tan sólo unos cinco años de edad caminaba por el bosque, pero no había nada en su mirada… Parecía __muerta…_

_-Los… Los he matado… ¿Porqué…?-Se preguntaba la pequeña._

_-"¿Quizás porque eran un estorbo…?"-Preguntó una voz un su cabeza.-"Si… Ellos eran un estorbo… Siempre insultándote, abandonándote… Para nosotras eran un estorbo… No confíes en nadie, no muestres sentimientos… Descuartiza… Destroza… Masacra… Destruye…Sólo eso… Pero sobre todo… Ríe descontroladamente… Lu Li Lu Li La La…"-Dijo la voz en su cabeza mientras reía y desaparecía, haciéndose un eco profundo._

_-Si… ¡¿Por qué no?!-Y la niña empezó a reír como una loca mientras seguía caminando.-Matar… De nuevo… "Suena divertido…"-Después de eso, la niña desapareció._

_-Fin Flashback…-_

Tsuki sintió añoranza al acordarse de eso y sonrió.

- _Kyōfu… Estás bien loca…-_Pensado esto, Tsuki sonrió de nuevo, pero de esta vez de una manera psicópata.

-¿Tsuki…? ¿Eres tu…?-Preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

-Claro… ¿Quién si no…?-Respondió y preguntó ella.

-Pues… Por ahí dicen que hay un asesino rondando por ahí, pero dentro de la Wammy's House…-Respondió de nuevo la voz a sus espaldas y se acercó un poco a Tsuki.

-Matt… ¿Enserio crees esos rumores…?-Preguntó ella levantándose y dado que es sillón estaba mirando hacia la ventana, ella se giró para poder ver a Matt.

-Pero es que… Ya han encontrado tres cuerpos… De alumnos de la Wammy's House. Para eso ha venido L…-Respondió el pelirrojo.

-Algo me dice que tendrá que irse dentro de poco…

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Preguntó Matt.

-Fácil… Ya tiene suficiente con el caso Kira como para ocuparse de esto…-Respondió Tsuki.

-Tienes razón… Además aquí ya están Near y Mello para resolver esto…-Dijo él.

Un móvil empezó a sonar. **(N/A: **Con el tema de Gasai Yuno XD**)**

-¿Quién me llamará a estas horas…?-Preguntó Tsuki mientras cogía el móvil como su hermano y respondía.

-_Igual que su hermano…_-Pensó Matt con una gota estilo anime en su nuca mientras callaba para escuchar la conversación.

-Si… Vale… Ya lo aviso y vamos para allí… Si… Ok, lo cogeré…-Respondía Tsuki mientras Matt no entendía nada.-Ok, ahora vamos…-Tsuki colgó.-Matt, L quiere vernos… Vamos.

-Si…-Respondo él y siguió a Tsuki.

_**-En el Despacho de Roger…-**_

Tsuki y Matt estaban a punto de entrar cuando escucharon unos gritos.

-**¡Y yo digo que bla, bla, bla, pero tu bla, bla, bla…!**-Gritaba alguien desde dentro, Tsuki y Matt reconocieron enseguida esa voz: Era la de Mello. Y enseguida empezaron a preguntarse con una gotita en la nuca: _"¿Este tío nunca para de gritar…?"_. Después entraron.

-Y bla, bla…-Mello se calló antes de que Tsuki y Matt terminasen de entrar.

-Hola Tsuki, Matt…-Dijo Near mientras se retorcía uno de sus cabellos.

-Hola Mezurashii… Hola Matt…-Dijo Mello.

-¿Mezurashii…?-Preguntó L.- ¿Quién es…?-L se giró y miró Tsuki quien asintió con la cabeza.-…

-Déjalo… ¿Qué querías decirme… Digo decirnos…?-Preguntó Mello.

-Pues… Quiero nombrar a mi nuevo sucesor… Digo sucesora…-Respondió el peli negro.

-¡¿Cómo?!-Gritó Mello.- ¡¿Otro más…?!

-Mello, tranquilízate…-Dijo L.-Y si…

-¿Quién es…?-Preguntó tranquilamente Near.

-Pues…-Se giró hacia Tsuki.-Ella.

Tsuki no parecía asombrada… Más bien parecía complacida.

**-¡¿La Mezurashii?!**-Gritó Mello.

-Mello baja la voz… Y si.-Respondió L.

-Y…-Todos se giraron hacia Near.- ¿Qué puesto ocupa…?

-Pues… Está entre Near y Mello…-Respondió L.

-¡Noooo!-Gritó Mello.-Eso significa que está por encima de mi…

-Si…-Habló por primera vez Matt.

-Podéis retiraros.-Dijo L.

-Si…-Dijeron todos y salieron por la puerta. **(N/I: **Nooooo, salieron por la ventana ¬¬**) (N/A: **Cállate ¬¬**)**

_**-Fuera del despacho…-**_

-Bueno… Yo me voy a dar una vuelta…-Dijo Mello.-Y tu Matt te vienes conmigo.

-Voooooy…-Dijo el pelirrojo sin ganas.

-Yo me voy a mi habitación…-Dijo el albino.

-Y yo a la mía, no me apetece escuchar los gritos de Mello.

_**-En la Habitación de Tsuki...-**_

_-Kyōfu… ¿Estás ahí…?-_Preguntó mentalmente Tsuki.

_-"Claro… Para siempre junto a ti…"-_Dijo con sarcasmo la tal Kyōfu. _(Miedo)_

-_¿A ver si averiguo que haces…? ¿Planear un asesinato…?_

_-"¡Que novedad!"-_Exclamó de nuevo la voz.

**-**_¿Qué vas a hacer…?_-Preguntó la peli negra.

-_"De momento nada… Cuando nuestro "queridísimo" hermano se vaya… Ya lo verás…"_

-_Que mal suena eso…Y ni se te ocurra hacerle algo a nuestro hermano… Ya sebes que aunque no lo demostremos nos queremos mucho… Los tres…_

Kyōfu rió de manera psicópata.

_**-En el Despacho de Roger…-**_

-Bueno Roger… Ya me tengo que ir, y en cuanto a lo de los asesinatos… Near, Tsuki, Mello y Matt se encargarán…-Dijo el oji negro.

-Nos vemos L…-Dijo Roger mientras L salía por la puerta.

-No lo creo… Algo me dice que no voy a volver…-Dijo L muy bajito.

-¡¿Qué dices L…?! ¡L!-Gritó Roger, pero este ya se había ido.-Esto me preocupa…

_**-En el Patio…-**_

Matt y Mello vieron a L salir con una cara… ¿Triste?

-Adiós L…-Dijeron ambos, pero L no los escuchó.

_**-En el Cuartel General del Caso Kira…-**_

-Hola L… Veo que ya has vuelto.-Dijo Light Yagami. **(N/I: **Nooooo, no ha vuelto, ¿o acaso ves fantasmas? ¬¬**) (N/A: **¡Que te calles!**)**

-Si…-Y L se sentó en su extraña posición, como siempre.

Esta es la parte en la que L quiere probar la Death Note.

-¿Y el shiniga…?-Preguntó L antes de caer al suelo muerto y Light lo sujetara._-Light Yagami…-_Vio en Light la mirada de Kira.-_Sabía que tú eras Kira… Aguanta… Aguanta…_-Y L cerró los ojos por última vez.

-_Lo logré… ¡Soy el Dios del Nuevo Mundo!_-Pensó Light.

Enterraro dejaron a Light delante de su tumba. Light empezó a burlarse de L y ya sabéis… Si se puso a patalear como un niño pequeño en su tumba y cuando estaba preparado para irse vio a una niña de pelo negro acercarse a la tumba de L y por esto Light se sorprendió.

-_¿No era un entierro privado…? ¿Y secreto?_-Se preguntó Light mentalmente.

**(N/A: **Lo que llevaba era más o menos así: **fs71/PRE/i/2012/079/a/c/gasai_yuno_by_yumi_** por la parte de atrás y así: **?pic=2dk09bn&s=6** por delante, pero claro con su pelo negro largo: **imagenes_foros/9/8/0/1/4/977896anime-dark-angel-125[1].jpg** (Mirad bien hasta el fondo de las imágenes.) **)**

-Light Yagami… Si te preguntas que hago aquí…-Empezó ella y él rápidamente se sorprendió.

_-¡¿Cómo demonios sabe mi nombre?!_-Se preguntó mentalmente Light.

-Sólo vengo a traer una cosa de parte de alguien que le quiere…-Después de decir esto ella dejó una Death Note sobre su tumba, cosa que hizo que Light se sobresaltara.

**-¡¿Cómo puedes tener una ****Death Note****?!-**Gritó el castaño.

-No deberías dirigirte así a los desconocidos…-Dijo ella mientras sacaba una espada como la de Yuno Gasai. **(N/A: **Si la queréis ver, aquí está ;) ?pic=2dk09bn&s=6 es la que tiene por detrás, pero no está manchada de sangre.**)**

-¿Q-Que haces con esa espada…?-Preguntó Light temeroso.

-Nada, sólo la iba a limpiar…-Respondió ella.

-Eh… ¿Quién eres?

-¿Yo?-Preguntó ella.-Pues digamos que una "amiga de L"-Respondió.

-Hum… Tengo que irme…-Dicho esto, Light se dio media vuelta y se fue._- ¿Quién será esta chica…?_-Pero cuando Light se giró para preguntarle más cosas ella ya no estaba.-_Que raro…_

Después Light se fue y en el otro extremo del cementerio, una chica reía como una loca, más loca aún que Kira. **(N/I: **Ah, ¿Qué hay gente más loca que Kira?._.**) (N/A: **Si, como Yuno Gasai, Tsuki, Kyōfu, em… Y más ._.**)**

-Light Yagami… Te esperan muchas sorpresas…-Dicho esto, la chica desapareció.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**-II-**

Yo: Ok, ok otro capítulo corto, ¿pero que se le va a hacer?

Inner: Eres una vaga ¬¬

Yo: A buenas horas apareces ¬¬ ¿Qué hacías?

Inner: Pues preparaba una "cosa" para Akatsuki n.n

Yo: Ay, dios… ¡Akatsuki preparaos!

Akatsuki: ¿Para qué?

Inner y yo nos caemos.

Mello: Bueno… ¡Queremos rewiews! Y…

Near: Pronto la continuación…

Mello: ¡Siempre me gana!

Yo: ¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí? Bueno, da igual…

Yo y mi Inner: Pues eso, ¡rewiews! n.n

**-En el próximo capítulo…-**

-¡Fiesta de Halloween!

-¿Qué es eso?

-¡Corred, se ha vuelto loca!

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí…?

_**-Capítulo 3: Una Fiesta de Halloween Accidentada (Parte I)**_

Mello: ¿Accidentada? Esto me huele mal…

Near: Por una vez, estoy de acuerdo ._.

Mello: ¿A que la ... nos ataca?

Yo: ¡Mello cállate!

Tsuki: ¡Callaos que estoy intentando dormir!

Mello, Near y yo: Si s-s-señora...

Tsuki: Adiós n.n

Mello, Near y yo: _Que bipolar..._


	4. Capítulo 3: La Fiesta de Halloween

_**Disclaimer: Death Note no me pertenece, le pertenece a Tsugumi Ōba y a Takeshi Obata.**_

**AVISO SPOILERS…**

Si no has acabado de ver la serie no veas esto, se me olvidó ponerlo en los capítulos anteriores… XD

_** -II-**_

_**OMG Dos meses! Gomen, gomen nasai, pero estuve ocupada, en compensación, este capítulo será más largo…**_

_** -II-**_

_**Como son los personajes:**_

_**Near:**__** Como siempre. Tiene 13 años y medio. **_** . **

_**Matt:**__** Como siempre. Tiene 15 años. **_** . /_ZTpz-onF3yU/THv89bkb7FI/AAAAAAAAAGc/41_ **

_**Mello:**__** Como siempre. Tiene casi 15 años.**_** albums/uu283/Kou17_Yuushi/Death% **

_**L**__**, Ryuzaki, Hideki Ryuga…**__** (Antes de morir): Como siempre. Tenía 21 años, ahora tendría 23. **_** . /_ **

_**Tsuki**__**: Tiene 14 años. **_

_**Normalmente: Lleva un uniforme casi-escolar, pero todo negro, con la corbata roja y negra y lleva la típica falda a cuadros, que es roja sangre y negra. Lleva unas botas negras tres dedos por debajo de la rodilla y con un tacón de 7 cm. También lleva una diadema negra en la cabeza. (A veces a este complemento le adjunta alas de demonio negras, con algunas cintitas negras colgando de ellas. **_

_**Cuando Llegó a la Wammy's House: Llevaba un kimono.**_

_**Ocasiones Especiales: Lleva el vestido de Gasai Yuno, el negro, pero su pelo está suelto, no recogido en dos coletas. Y a veces conjunta esto con una espada y unas alas negras por detrás.**_

_**(El pelo y como es la ropa que lleva informalmente [Normalmente]): **_** imagenes_foros/9/8/0/1/4/977896anime-dark-angel-12 5[1].jpg**

_**(En el otro capi lo puse mal y no se veía ) (Como es la ropa que lleva en otras ocasiones [Pero claro sigue teniendo el pelo negro, no como Yuno n.n]):**_

_ **(Por detrás) **_** fs71/PRE/i/2012/079/a/c/gasai_yuno_by_yumi_ **

_**(Por delante) **_

** ?pic=2dk09bn&s=6**

_**B.B: Como siempre. ¿Sigue vivo? Tiene 24 años. **_** files/HaJCV*wK3ot75MNNgtk9tUle*-8iA6aj4C6o11GjLlf3 bn7tPTX5Of2YRnvqLGvlfbM60umpJRBUNFZsgz02q1Ys5KTlS6 P8/Beyond_Birthday_by_ **

_**Light: Como siempre. Tiene 19 años y medio.**_

_**Misa: Imagináosla como queráis n.n Pero, claro, vestida de gótica. Pocas veces le pondré un modelo que invente yo. Tiene 20 años y medio.**_

* * *

_**¡REEDITADO Y CORREGIDO!**_

* * *

_**Información:**_

-Habla.-

_-Pensamientos o narración en los Flash Back.-_

**-Grito muy fuerte.-**

-Susurro…-

_-"Kyōfu hablando."-_

**(N/A:** Notas de la Autora.**)**

**(N/I:** Notas de Inner.**)**

(Traducciones.)

_**-Cambio de escena…-**_

_-Flashback…- __y__ –Fin Flashback…-__

* * *

**_En capítulos Anteriores…:_**

-No es justo que ella sea la nueva sucesora de L…

-Esa es la decisión de L…

-_Light Yagami… Sabía que eras Kira… Aguanta… Aguan…-_Y el detective cerró sus ojos por última vez.

-Se puede decir que soy una amiga de L…

_-¿Quién sería esa chica…?_

* * *

**_-Chapter 3: Una Fiesta de Halloween Accidentada… _**

Una chica con el pelo negro estaba leyendo su nueva adquisición en su sillón favorito. Hasta que unos pasos provenientes del pasillo.

-¡Tsuki!-Al oír este grito la morena se sobresaltó. Después del grito una ¿bala? entró en la habitación destrozando la puerta.

-¡Matt!-Gritó Tsuki con sorpresa.

-¿Q-Que…?-Preguntó él, confuso.

-Destrozaste la puerta de mi habitación…-Dijo con una gotita estilo anime cayendo por su nuca.

-Pe-Perdona jeje.-Dijo el pelirrojo, nervioso.

-Bueno… ¿A qué vienes?-Preguntó ella, más tranquila.

Matt se tranquilizó un poco y puso una cara de "¿Qué venía yo a hacer aquí?". Luego hizo un gesto de acordarse.

-Pues… Me han dicho que va a haber una fiesta de Halloween…

-¡¿Enserio?! ¡Adoro las fiestas de Halloween!

-Genial…

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer?

-Nada, sólo una fiesta…

-Pues vale. ¡Vamos!

-¡Espérame, Tsuki!-Gritó el pelirrojo al ver que la morena había salido disparada hacia el salón.

**_-En el Salón…-_**

-Bueno, ¿y vosotros que vais a hacer?-Preguntó Tsuki.

-¿Nosotros? Nada… Yo me voy a quedar en mi habitación jugando, no me gustan estás celebraciones…-Respondió Near.

-¿Mello…?

-Pues yo… Asaltaré la cocina aprovechando que no hay nadie, jejeje…-Respondió el rubio.

-¿Matt…? Dime que tú sí…-Dijo Tsuki.

-No, voy a estar con mis videojuegos…

-Jo, sois unos aburridos…-Dicho esto Tsuki se levantó y se fue.

**_-Un Rato Después…-_**

-Oye… Acabo de pensarlo… ¿Cuál será la obsesión de Tsuki…?-Preguntó Matt.

-Pues… Nunca nos lo ha dicho.-Respondió Near.

-Ni la hemos visto…-Le secundó Mello.

-Um… ¿Investigamos…?-Preguntaron Matt y Mello a la vez a Near.

-Está bien…-Respondió este con un resoplido.

**_-En la Habitación de Tsuki…-_**

Tsuki miró hacia la derecha y luego hacia la izquierda, después de comprobar que no había nadie, fue a su armario y sacó una caja que contenía una serie completa de mangas.

-Tengo que terminar de leer este capítulo... El otro día lo dejé a medias...

-¿Pero…-Empezó Mello.

-…que…-Continuó Matt.

-…hace?-Terminó Near.

-Bueno, pues misterio descubierto, su obsesión son los mangas.-Dijo el pelirrojo.-Pero sin embargo...

-No me parece que esa sea su obsesión...-Dijo Near sin muchos rodeos.

-Pues yo voy a ver más…-Dijo Mello y se acercó a la puerta.

-¡¿Pero qué dices?!-Gritó Matt.

-Pues eso…-Y siguió observando.

-¡Vámonos Mello! ¡Watari se va a enfadar si nos ve aquí!-Gritó Matt, suficientemente alto como para Tsuki los oyera.

-¿Quién…-Dijo mientras se levantaba.-…está…-Se levantó y se acercó a la puerta.-…aquí?!

Tsuki le dio una patada a la puerta, pero antes, Near se apartó un poco, y cuando Matt y Mello le iban a preguntar el porqué, Tsuki le dio una patada a la puerta, demostrando su enorme fuerza por haber tirado una puerta de por lo menos 30 kg, y esta se les cayó encima.

-**¡¿Por-qué-me-espiabais?!**-Gritó y preguntó muy rápido y a la vez Tsuki.

-Pues…-Comenzó Near, y todos miraron hacia él, eso incluye los restos de Mello y Matt.-… ellos… Querían saber cuál era tu obsesión.-Esto lo dijo sin inmutarse lo más mínimo por la súper fuerza de Tsuki, y revolviéndose un mechón de su cabello albino.

-¿Y por qué no me lo preguntasteis…?-Preguntó ella.

-Eso Mello…-Dijo Matt, y miró a Mello.

-¡Y yo que sé, dejad de echarme las culpas!-Gritó este.

-Lo dejaremos aquí…-Dijo Tsuki para luego levantar la puerta como si nada y colocarla en su lugar y entrar a su habitación cerrándola.

-Vámonos, anda…-Le dijo Matt a Mello, dado que Near ya se había ido.

-Si…-Respondió Mello.

**_-En la Habitación de Matt y Mello…-_**

-Hey Matt…-Dijo el rubio.

-¿Si?-Respondió Matt, mirando hacia Mello.

-¿Tú crees que Watari la dejará tener esos mangas en la habitación?-Preguntó.

-Pues… Ni idea, pero se supone que sí, ¿no?

-Supongo…-Y ambos se quedaron dormidos.

**_-Al día siguiente…-_**

-**¡Matt y Mello arriba, hoy es el día de Halloween y teneis que ayudar!**-Gritó Watari desde abajo, despertando a los dos.

-¡Que rollo!-Grito Mello.

Los dos se vistieron, y bajaron a desayunar, cuando terminaron vieron a Near, Watari y a los otros chicos acabar con los preparativos.

-¡Hey! ¡¿Y las chicas?!-Gritó y preguntó Mello.

-Se están preparando para esta noche y hablando en el jardín…-Respondieron Watari y Near.

-¡¿Ellas no ayudan?!-Gritó y preguntó de nuevo el rubio.

-Cállate Mello, y ayuda…-Dijo Matt, subiéndose a una escalera, Mello los ayudó, pero estuvo refunfuñando todo el rato.

**_-Tres horas después…-_**

-¡Terminamos!-Gritaron todos a la vez, excepto Near, quien no dijo nada y Watari, quien los miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

En ese momento, las chicas entraron, entre ellas Tsuki, miraron a los chicos, rieron y subieron al piso de arriba, a sus habitaciones, a cuchichear entre ellas.

-Puff… Chicas…-Dijeron todos** (N/A:** Y con eso quiero decir TODOS, incluyendo a Watari y a Near XD**)**

**_-En la Habitación de Tsuki…-_**

**(N/A:** Donde se habían reunido todas para hablar.**)**

-Bla, bla, bla… Chicos jajajaja, bla, bla, bla…-Todas las chicas estaban hablando, pero a pesar de eso, se podía escuchar a todas.

Tsuki reía ante estos comentarios, después se levantó y se fue al balcón, lo abrió, y salió fuera, a tomar el aire.

-**¡Chicas solo faltan dos horas para la fiesta!**-Y ahí se formó el escándalo, todas las chicas corrían de aquí para allá, para prepararse y ninguna estaba quieta, cuando pasó una hora todas se tranquilizaron un poco y lo hacían todo más despacio.

De repente Linda vio a Tsuki en el balcón sin ponerse nada, quieta, sin hacer nada.

-¡¿Qué haces ahí parada, Tsuki?! ¡Te tienes que preparar!-Gritó Linda, acercándose a ella.

-Pero… Es que… No sé qué ponerme…-Dijo ella muy bajito.

-¡Te ayudo yoooo!-Gritó Linda.-Vamos a ver que tienes… Abrió su armario y casi se desmaya aunque casi todo allí era negro era todo genial, Linda casi se quiso probar toda la ropa.- ¡Comencemos!

Linda y a las otras chicas se quedaron asombradas por lo que se había puesto Tsuki.

-¿Qué tal me veo…?-Preguntó esta con un poco de rubor en las mejillas. **(N/A:** Así: _**Lleva el vestido de Gasai Yuno, el negro, pero su pelo está suelto, no recogido en dos coletas. Y a veces conjunta esto con una espada y unas alas negras por detrás. Y puede que también con la diadema, que es como lo llevaba ese día. **_

** ?pic=2dk09bn&s=6** **)**

-¡Estás genial!-Gritaron todas las chicas.- ¡Tenemos que entrar de una manera espectacular!

-Tengo una idea.-Dijo Tsuki y se la explicó a las demás chicas, quienes sonrieron y aceptaron.

Las chicas y Tsuki abajaron por el balcón de esta y entraron por la puerta principal, al verlas, los chicos quedaron flipando, a Mello se le cayó la tableta, a Matt su videoconsola, y Near disimulaba mejor el asombro. Las que las chicas iban disfrazadas de vaspiresas, brujas o haciendo cosplays **(N/A:** XD**)** Pero con mucho escote, sobre todo Tsuki.

Los chicos retiraron su idea de subir arriba y de no hacer nada y se quedaron en la fiesta, todos charlando.

_**-Pasado un** **Rato...-**_

En medio de la fiesta, alguien se cortó con un cristal y la sangre salió disparada a la mejilla de Tsuki, mientras Watari curaba al niño, Tsuki se quedó quieta y su lengua automáticamente lamió la sangre, como si ya lo hubiera hecho mogollón de veces.

-Sa-Sangre…-Dijo Tsuki.- ¡Sangre! Y Tsuki se encogió en el suelo, para luego levantarse y ponerse a gritar.

-¡¿Tsuki, que te pasa?!-Gritó Matt.

En la cabeza de Tsuki sonaron estas palabras, provenientes de Kyōfu: "_Código Transtorno Bipolar Activado"_ Después, Tsuki vio la sonrisa macabra de Kyōfu y esta la dominó. Después Kyōfu se levantó y empezó a intentar cortar a la gente con su espada, pero estos, por suerte, escapaban antes de que los rozara, aunque un niño no tuvo tanta suerte y Kyōfu le hizo una herida profunda.

Kyōfu intentó cortar a alguien más antes de caer rendida en el suelo por un golpe de Mello y por el agotamiento.

-Watari…-Susurró Mello.

-No hay tiempo, ayúdame, la llevamos a la enfermería y luego atendemos a los heridos.

-Ha-Hai…-Dijo Mello.

**_-En la Enfermería…-_**

-¿Dónde estoy…?-Preguntó Tsuki mientras se despertaba.

-En la enfermería…-Dijo un Mello muy serio.-Tu… Tienes un Trastorno Bipolar, ¿verdad?

-Eh… ¿Quién te lo ha contado…?-Preguntó Tsuki, un poco nerviosa.

-Watari.

-Uf…-Respiró con alivio, porque eso significaba que Watari sólo se lo había dicho a los sucesores de L, quienes se darían cuenta tarde o temprano.-Si…

-Watari nos lo ha contado todo.

_-Flashback…-_

_-Tengo que deciros una cosa, chicos, por favor, pasad a mi despacho…-Dijo Watari tras haber curado a los heridos._

_-¡¿Porque hizo eso Tsuki?!-Gritó Mello._

_-Porque ella… Tiene un Trastorno Bipolar severo… Le dan ataques cuando toda y lame la sangre._

_Hasta Near se quedó atónito con aquella información._

_-Fin Flashback…-_

-Tranquila, nadie te va a mirar mal, a todos nos dá un ataque de vez en cuando, normalmente tenemos tres al año, aunque los tuyos son muy raros…-Dijo Mello al ver la cara de tristeza de Tsuki.

-Gracias…-Dijo esta.

**_-Dos meses más tarde…-_**

Todos habían olvidado el "ataque" de Tsuki y el tiempo había transcurrido normalmente, hasta que un día…

_-Ne Kyōfu, ¿estás ahí?-_Preguntó Tsuki.

_-"Nooooo, que va…"-_Respondió Kyōfu desde su interior.

_-Ahórrate el sarcasmo…-_Pensó Tsuki a modo de respuesta._- ¿Cómo crees que estará B.B?_

A Kyōfu se le heló la sangre.

_-"Bien, supongo, en la cárcel de máxima seguridad."-_Respondió esta.

_-¿Por qué nos abandonaste B.B…? Primero tú, y ahora L…-_Pensó Tsuki.

_-"Será que estamos destinadas a sufrir…"-_Respondió Kyōfu.

Tsuki no la hizo ni caso y siguió hablando.

_-¿Te acuerdas cuando apareciste por primera vez…?-_Preguntó de nuevo la morena.

_-"Claro…"_

_-Flashback…-_ _

_Dos niños corrían por el salón con uno a su lado que los observaba atentamente._

_-Ne, B.B, ¿no vienes a jugar?-Preguntó la única chica de unos 5 años, de nombre Tsuki._

_-No…-Respondió un B.B de aproximadamente 14 años._

_-Neee, venga, ¡juguemos antes de que Ryuzaki se vaya a su investigación!-Gritó de nuevo la pequeña._

_-Eso Beyond…-Dijo un L de aproximadamente 12 años._

_-Está bien…-Se resignó el 2º chico de la sala con el pelo negro._

_De repente, la niña pequeña cayó al suelo y empezó a tener ataques, se tapaba las orejas, quién sabe por qué y esos ataques duraron hasta la noche, cuando se tranquilizó. L se marchó al día siguiente, dejando la niña bajo la vigilancia de B.B quién la veía preocupado._

_Ese día apareció Kyōfu _

** \| Miedo |/**

_-Fin del Flashback…-__

-Ya me gustaría que B.B volviera…-Dijo Tsuki en voz alta.

-_"A mí también…"-_Dijo _Kyōfu._

-¿Tsuki? ¿Con quién hablas…? ¿Y de quién…?

-1º. Sí, soy yo… 2º. Con nadie… 3º.De… Quién-tu-ya-sabes…-Mintió ella.

-Oh… No debí haber preguntado…-Dijo el pelirrojo.

-No pasa nada Matt…-Respondió Tsuki.-Pero me gustaría estar sóla…

-Eh… Claro, pero yo vine a decirte algo pero no recuerdo que…-Dijo Matt.- ¡Ah! ¡Ya sé…! Venía a decirte que Mello escapó ayer de la Wammy's House, dado que le dijeron que tenía que colaborar con Near... Es decir... _**"El próximo L es Near…"**_

-¡Oh! Era de esperarse… Bueno… ¿Algo más…?-Preguntó Tsuki. Ella realmente no parecía muy asombrada… De hecho ya se lo imaginaba.

-Pues… Mello ha dicho que tenía que ir con él…-Respondió Matt.

-Ooohhh… ¿Te vas a ir, Matt?-Preguntó ella.

-Si… Lo siento Tsuki, y por cierto… Near se irá en dos días, para investigar el caso Kira…

-Jooo, todos os vais y me dejáis aquí sola…-Dijo Tsuki. Como si de verdad le doliera mucho, pero así era mejor, y no tendría a nadie para frenarla, tenía algo que hacer y no iba a fracasar.

-Lo siento Tsuki… Yo me voy hoy.

-Vale… ¿Algún día me vendréis a visitar…?

-Pues…

-A ver si adivino…: No…

-Exacto… Bueno, me tengo que ir… Adiós.

-Adiós…

**_-Más tarde en otro lugar…-_**

-Sí que has tardado Matt…

-Tsuki a veces da una larga charla…

-¿Tsuki? Yo sólo conozco a "K"…-Y Matt recordó la "pequeña charla" que había tenido con Mello la noche anterior.

_-Flash Back…-_

_-Y recuerda, no debes decir sus nombre reales, si no sus letras, no podemos permitir que los descubran…-Dijo Mello._

_-En el fondo te preocupas… Mello…-Respondió Matt._

_-Sí, sí, si… Todo lo que tú quieras, pero no los digas, ¿vale?-Dijo el rubio._

_-Hai…_

_-Fin Flash Back…-_

-Hai…-Respondió Matt.

-Muy bien… ¡Vamos, tenemos que superar a "N" y a "K"!-Gritó Mello.

-¡Hai!-Dijo Matt con una ligera sonrisa.

**_CONTINUARÁ…_**

**_ -II-_**

Yo: ¡Se quejarán! Es el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora…

Inner: OMG Es imposible que tu hayas escrito tanto, ¡¿a quién se lo mangaste?! O.O

Yo: A nadie, pesadez ¬¬

Inner: Eso no se lo cree ni Mello…

Mello: Pues yo la vi escribir todo… ¬¬

Yo: ¡Ja!

Inner: ¬/¬

B.B: ¿En qué capítulo salgo yo…?

Mello, Near, L y Inner: Kyaaaaaaa! Es B.B ¡Mierda, huyamooooos!

Tsuki y yo: Probablemente en el próximo… nwn

Mello, Near, L y Inner: Wait, wait, wait, wait… ¡¿What?! (Espera, espera, espera, espera… ¡¿Qué?!)

Tsuki y yo: Pues eso… ¬¬

Inner: Haré lo que tú quieras, ¡pero por favor no lo incluyas!

Yo: Tarde, la elección está hecha ewe

Mello, Near, L y Inner: ¡Nooooooo, porqué!

B.B: Si salgo en el próximo episodio... Te mataré L...

L: Socorroooooo!

Yo: Pues eso, hasta la próxima nwn

Tsuki: Queremos Rewiew y…

Mello: *Se prepara para decir la frase de Tsuki*

Tsuki: Ni se te ocurra es mi frase ¬¬#

Mello: Ok, ok… T3TU

Tsuki: ¡Si os gustó añadidnos a favoritos nwn

Yo: Adiós…

L: Ha y si no hay Rewiew… ¡No hay continuación! Pero queremos más de uno onegaii TT3TT

·

·

·

_**Preguntas:**_

-¿Cuál será el plan de Tsuki?

-¿Mello realmente podrá ser tan bueno con alguien?

-¿Que haría Tsuki con tal de defender a los que quiere?

**Todo eso y más en el próximo episodio nwn**

·

·

·

·

_**No hay avance del siguiente episodio ewe**_

_**Ok, si lo hay…**_

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

**Próximo Capítulo:**

_**Capítulo 4: ¡¿El Plan de Tsuki?!**_

-Nadie lo debe saber…

-¡¿Tsuki se marchó de la Wammy's House?!

-¿Cuál es el plan de Tsuki?

-Os protegeré a costa de mi vida…

·

·

·

·

·

¿Rewiew?

·

·

·

·


	5. Capítulo 4: ¡¿El plan de Tsuki!

_**Disclaimer**: Death Note no me pertenece, le pertenece a Tsugumi Ōba y a Takeshi Obata._

**AVISO SPOILERS…**

* * *

Si no has acabado de ver la serie no veas esto, se me olvidó ponerlo en los capítulos anteriores… XD

He decidido borrar mi historia de Soul Eater, sólo ha sido un experimento, y ha salido mal, pero tengo esta historia y la tengo que terminar.

(PD: _Sí, voy a continuar mis dos historias. Pero estuve de vacaciones y no pude, lo siento… Intentaré subir dos capítulos largos e.e (Suenan aplausos y trompetas)_

_(¡Me esforzaré al máximo!_)

* * *

**_Personajes:_**

_Near: __Como siempre. Tiene 13 años y medio._.

_Matt: __Como siempre. Tiene 15 años._

_Mello: __Como siempre. Tiene casi 15 años._

_L, Ryuzaki, Hideki Ryuga…__(Antes de morir): Como siempre. Tenía 21 años, ahora tendría 23._

_Tsuki: Tiene 14 años._

_Normalmente: Lleva un uniforme casi-escolar, pero todo negro, con la corbata roja y negra y lleva la típica falda a cuadros, que es roja sangre y negra. Lleva unas botas negras tres dedos por debajo de la rodilla y con un tacón de 7 cm. También lleva una diadema negra en la cabeza. (A veces a este complemento le adjunta alas de demonio negras, con algunas cintitas negras colgando de ellas._

_Cuando Llegó a la Wammy's House: Llevaba un kimono._

_Después lleva normalmente: Lleva una camiseta de cuello alto, sin mangas, de color negra y con una corbata roja y una falda negra con cadenas al lado derecho plateadas y una raya roja casi al final de la falda (que sólo mide un palmo). Por encima de la camiseta lleva una mini cazadora negra que le llaga hasta el final de los pechos y la lleva siempre abierta, guantes negros hasta la muñeca, botines negros (hasta el tobillo, como todos los botines e.e), el pelo negro con mechas plateadas y suelto._

_Ocasiones Especiales: Lleva un vestido negro palabra de honor (los que no tienen tirantes), la falda mide un palmo. Lleva los botines negros, pero con cintas rojas, dos katanas con su funda colgadas en la espald (cruzadas), el pelo suelto y un collar con una llave negra, que se vuelve roja cuando __**Kyōfu sale a… "dar un paseo".**_

_B.B (Beyond Birthday): Como siempre. ¿Sigue vivo? Tiene 24 años._

_Light: Como siempre. Tiene 19 años y medio._

_Misa: Imagináosla como queráis n.n Pero, claro, vestida de gótica. Pocas veces le pondré un modelo que invente yo. Tiene 20 años y medio._

**_No se pueden poner URL._**

* * *

**_Información:_**

-Habla o susurro en los Flashback.-

_-Pensamientos o narración en los Flash Back.-_

**-Grito muy fuerte.-**

-Susurro…-

_-"Kyōfu hablando."-_

**(N/A:** Notas de la Autora.**)**

**(N/I:** Notas de Inner.**)**

(Traducciones.)

**_-Cambio de escena…-_**

_-Flashback…-__y__–Fin Flashback…-__

* * *

_**En capítulos Anteriores…:**_

_-¡Hemos terminado de hacer los preparativos!_

_-¡¿Tsuki?! ¿Qué te pasa?_

_-Tu… ¿Eres bipolar?_

_-Yo no conozco a ningún Near, sólo a N…_

**_Capítulo 4: ¡¿El Plan de Tsuki?!_**

* * *

_-__Flashback…-_

_-Estoy harto… _

_-¡Maldito monstruo! ¡Muérete ya! ¡No debes vivir!_

_-_Yo no soy un monstruo…

_-¡Cállate!_

_-¡NO CÁLLATE TÚ!_

_-¡Huid! ¡Ha activado su…_

_-Fin Flashback…-_

_-Oh… Cuanto te odio… Ojalá ya hayas muerto…-_Pensó Tsuki.

_-Flashback…-_

_-¿Tenéis miedo a morir? ¡No os preocupéis, yo os mataré y así no pasará nada, ya no tendréis miedo, jajajajaja!_

_-¡Nooooo!_

_-Fin del Flashback…-_

-_No puedo seguir aquí… Tengo que irme…-_Pensó Tsuki.

_-¿Te vas? No me lo puedo creer… La niña buena huyendo…-_Dijo Kyōfu.

-_Cállate…-_Terminó de hacer su maleta y salió por la puerta principal.

_**-Un mes más tarde…-**_

Un mes después, el nuevo L vino a visitar al orfanato…

-¡Hola Matt! Para estar rodeado de niños estás muy callado… Y… ¿Triste?-Dijo Near, mirando a Matt como si fuera lo más extraño del mundo.

-Es que… Tsuki…-Empezó Matt.

-¡Es verdad, hace mucho que no la veo! Voy a verla…-Intentó subir las escaleras, pero la mano de Matt se lo impidió.

-No Near, ella… Se ha marchado…-Dijo Matt.

-No… Me estás mintiendo… No es verdad… ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué iba ella a…?-Empezó a decir Near.-¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

-No lo sé… Verdaderamente no lo sé… Y me lo ha dicho Roger…-Respondió Matt.

_**-¿?-**_

Cuando Matt se enteró de lo de Tsuki, salió corriendo al aeropuerto y estuvo tres días buscándola, pero volvió al orfanato, desesperado.

-¡No se puede haber ido! ¡Estás mintiendo!-Le gritó Matt a Roger.

-No… Es cierto…-Dijo Mello.

_**-Mucho tiempo después…-**_

-Lo único de lo que me arrepiento es de no haberlo hecho ya…-Decía Tsuki para sí misma, mientras miraba el atardecer desde una terraza.

-_… No voy a opinar nada en eso… Y lo sabes…_-Dijo Kyōfu.

-¡Oh, cállate!-Respondió Tsuki, enfadada.

Tsuki fue hasta el armario y cogió una falda de escolar, roja sangre con una raya negra y una camiseta de manga corta negra y se las puso, rebuscó en un cajón hasta encontrar una corbata de color rojo sangre también y se la anudó, pero dejándola un poco suelta. Encontró sus guantes de cuero encima de la mesilla de noche. Salió al pasillo y apareció una roca enfrente de ella.

-Maldita sea… ¡Esto ya se empieza a fundir! Maldito edificio abandonado…-Dijo Tsuki y empezó a caminar intentando no pisar los trocitos de roca que había desperdigados por aquí y allá.

Llegó a la cocina y se cogió una manzana, volvió a su cuarto y vio sus botines de ir en moto en la lámpara de techo.

-Qué mierda… Hace… Eso ahí…-Dijo mientras le caía una gotita por la sien.-¡Bueno, que más dará!-Se subió encima de la cama y las cogió, en el preciso instante en el que la lámpara se venía abajo.-A-h-h… **¡MALDITA CASAAAA!-**Y le dio una patada a la lámpara haciéndola volar hasta el edificio de enfrente, donde rompió una pared y dos ventanas.-M-Menos mal que todo este barrio está abandonado…-Dijo y luego rió nerviosamente.-Jejejeje…

-Será mejor que me vaya… Jejejeje…-Dijo y salió corriendo.

_**-En el garaje…-**_

_-Um… ¿Vamos a dar un paseo en moto? ¿A ver si vemos a Beyond o…?_-Preguntó Kyōfu.

-_No, vamos a ir en moto porque sí.-_Respondió sarcásticamente Tsuki y arrancó la moto.

Después, salió disparada, cargándose la puerta del garaje.

_-Bestia…_

-¡Dije que te callaras!

_**-En otro lugar…-**_

-Um… No sé mucho de esa Tsuki… Sólo que tenía que ver con L… Esto no me gusta nada…-Susurró Light.

-¿Decías algo Light?-La preguntó Misa alegremente.

-¿Eh…? No, nada importante…-Respondió Light.-¿Has hecho lo que te dije?

-¡Claro! Pero hay un prisionero… Que no puedo ver…-Dijo Misa cambiando su cara de alegría a una de tristeza.

-¿Eh…? ¿Cuál?-Pregntó Light y se giró hacia ella.

-Este…-Y le señaló un recuadro donde se suponía que tenía que haber un prisionero, pero no había ni nombre, ni foto, ni datos.

-Quizá halla muerto… Y han anulado sus datos…-Dijo Light sin darle importancia y se giró.

-¡Tienes razón! ¡Que listo eres, Light!-Gritó Misa y volvió a su trabajo.

-_Um… No sé por qué… Esto me da mal rollo…_-Pensó Light, miró su reloj y se levantó rápidamente.-¡Mierda! ¡Llego tarde! ¡Misa quédate aquí haciendo eso que yo vuelvo en cuatro horas!-Y Light salió del apartamento cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

-¡Ok, Light!-Y misa le hizo el símbolo de aprobación y se concentró en su trabajo.

_**-No muy lejos de allí…-**_

-Um… Así que tengo cuatro horas…-Dijo Tsuki, escondida en un callejón. Había puesto un micrófono en casa de Light y había escuchado toda la conversación.

_-¿Has venido para eso…?_-Preguntó Kyōfu.

-Si… Quiero hablar con Misa.-Respondió Tsuki.-Sacaré algo bueno, seguro.

_-Si tú lo dices…_

_**-En el piso de Light y Misa…-**_

-¡Venga Misa, que tú puedes!-Se gritaba Misa para darse ánimos, cuando de repente llamaron a la puerta.-¿Eh…? ¿Light, eres tú…?-Dijo Misa, girándose hacia la puerta.

-_No puede ser Light, no volvía hasta dentro de tres horas y media… Y a mí nadie me visita, porque no saben donde estoy…_-Pensó Misa, se acercó a la puerta y cogió un paraguas.-¿Quién está ahí…?-Preguntó Misa, un poco nerviosa.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Tsuki sacó su Death Note y la miró. En ella empezaron a escribirse palabras con tinta negra como por arte de magia. Tsuki sonrió y la guardó.

-Misa, suelta el paraguas.-Dijo Tsuki tranquilamente.

Misa, al otro lado de la puerta, se sorprendió y soltó el paraguas, mientras caía al suelo, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Q-Quién e-eres t-tú...?-Preguntó débilmente Misa.

-Yo…-Comenzó Tsuki, muy suavemente, mientras se abría la puerta, poco a poco.-Soy…-La puerta ya estaba abierta por la mitad y se veía a una sombra tapada por una capa de los pies a la cabeza.-**TU PEOR PESADILLA…**-Terminó de decir Tsuki, y lo dijo con una sonrisa macabra.

-Pi, pi, pi, pi…-Cantó un pájaro.

Después del susto que Tsuki le había dado a Misa, y por el que Misa se había desmayado, las dos estaban bebiendo una taza de té en el balcón, Misa al sol y Tsuki a la sombra.

-Es que me molesta el sol.-Dijo Tsuki, rompiendo aquel incómodo silencio.

-Eh? Ah, sou…-Dijo Misa, mirándola con cara de estupefacción, pero vio su blanquecina piel y sonrió, después tomo un sorbo de su té.

A Tsuki esa frase le recordó a una lejana canción…

-Um…

-Por cierto… ¿Qué querías…? Me querías hacer una pregunta, ¿no?-Preguntó Misa, apartando los ojos de la vista al Jardín Botánico que se veía desde aquel balcón hacia Tsuki.

-¿Eh? Ah, sí… ¿Por qué estás con Light?-Preguntó Tsuki.

-Vaya… ¿Por qué toda la gente que conozco me hace la misma pregunta?-Dijo Misa, dejó la taza de té encima de la mesa, se levantó y volvió a observar el Jardín Botánico, apoyando las manos en la barandilla, mientras sonreía. Tsuki la siguió todo el rato con la mirada, notablemente sorprendida.

-Hum… Vaya, vaya…-Dijo Tsuki, y también dejó la taza sobre la mesa.-Tenía entendido que eras hiperactiva y, siento decirlo, también un poco… Tonta.

-Ah… ¿Eso…? Bueno, no quiero que Light sepa que soy así… A lo mejor, hasta me deja… Si soy hiperactiva, me deja estar con él, porque soy muy pesada cuando me quiere dejar… Ju ju…-Misa cerró los ojos y se puso a entonar una canción muy dulce… Tsuki la recordaba, pero no se acordaba de cuál era.

-Y ahora la pregunta inicial… ¿Por qué estás con Light?

-Porque… Para mí es el hombre perfecto…-Respondió Misa, mientras abría los ojos.

-Y… ¿Por qué le estás contando todo esto a una desconocida?-Preguntó Tsuki, casi sonriendo.

-Pues… No hay una razón en especial…-Respondió Misa.

Sus palabras quedaron en el viento.

_**-En otro lugar…-**_

-_Matt… ¿Me oyes, Matt…?_-Preguntó una voz por una de las radios de la habitación.

-Alto y claro, Mello… ¿Ya la has encontrado?-Preguntó Matt, mientras se llevaba el cigarro a la boca. No era una pregunta entusiasta, más bien era una pregunta técnica, como comprobar que el walkie-talkie funciona bien todos los días.

-_No… Pero eso ya lo sabes…_-Dijo Mello.

-Entones… ¿Para qué me llamas?-Preguntó Matt.

-_Para decirte que B está suelto.-_Dijo Mello con total tranquilidad.

-¡¿Cómo…?!-Gritó Matt, con los ojos como platos.-¡¿Qué mierda has dicho, Mello?!

_-La verdad…-_Respondió Mello.-_Un momento… ¡Matt!_

-¡¿Qué?!-Gritó Matt, girándose hacia la radio, puesto que había ido a coger un cigarro.

_-La… La… La acabo de ver pasar…_-Dijo Mello, casi sin poder creérselo.

-¿A quie…?-Preguntó Matt.

_-A Tsuki._-Dijo Mello.

-…-Matt se quedó paralizado, sin saber que hacer. Pero de repente le gritó a Mello.-**¡Síguela, ya!**

_-O-Ok… Cambio y corto._-Dijo Mello, arrancó su moto y la siguió.

_**-Con Tsuki…-**_

_-¿Te diste cuenta de que nos siguen o no?_-Preguntó Kyōfu.

-Si.-Respondió Tsuki.-Es Mello.

-_¿Vas a parar?_-Preguntó de nuevo Kyōfu.

-Por supuesto.

_**-En un Área de Servicio abandonada…-**_

-Aquí es perfecto. Esperaremos a Mello.

Mello apareció al rato.

-¡Tsuki! ¡Ven con nosotros!

-No puedo Mello… Aish… No os iba a contar esto, pero… Tengo un plan… Uno que derrotará a Kira para siempre…-Dijo Tsuki como respuesta.

-¡¿Cuál es tu plan?! ¡Nosotros te ayudaremos!-Gritó Mello.

-No podéis, Mello… Lo siento. Os tengo que proteger ante todo… A los tres.

-Pues tendré que llevarte conmigo a la fuerza.-Dijo Mello siniestramente.

-Ju ju…-Tsuki levantó la cabeza. Y sonrió macabramente. Para luego quedarse seria y poner una cara terrorífica.-Inténtalo.

-¡Tsuki no me hagas…!-Mello había sacado una pistola y la estaba auntando hacia Tsuki, o eso creía él, porque cuando se dio cuenta, Tsuki ya se había puesto sus guantes y ya había huido en su moto.-Maldita sea…

Mello también intentó subirse a su moto y perseguirla, pero cuando quiso hacerlo ella había desaparecido.

-¡Mierda!-Dijo Mello y volvió donde Matt.-_¿Qué habrá querido decir con protegernos? Um… ¿Y cuál será su plan?_

Cuando Mello llegó donde Matt se lo explicó todo. Él sólo apretó los puños.

* * *

Waaaaaa! Lo que he tardado en escribir esto… Bueno: Byeeee nwn

Nos vemos en La Historia sin Sentido :D

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

_**En el próximo capítulo:**_

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Mello, no!

-¿Q-Que ha pasado…?

-_**Capítulo 5: Alguien se va… Tristeza para todos…**_

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**


End file.
